Weekend Blues
by Commen Sense
Summary: The Cullens go hunting for the weekend.Bella and Emmett are the only ones at home.Will Bella get fed up of Emmett bugging her or will they end up bonding?Note:BELLA AND EMMETT ARE NOT A COUPLE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so seeing as im OBBSSESSED with Emmett, i decided to write someting with him in it. I know its , and the future chapters are also short and I apologize but i dont want to make the chapters too long or to tiring. PLEASE read and review, let me know if you like the story. Critisiscm is welcome.**

**Note: Emmett and Bella are NOT a couple in this story, as they are in most Em/B stories. In mine, they are PURELY friends/siblings. So anyone looking for "steamy" Emmett Bella moments--go elsewhere. Thanks and Enjoy!**

Chapter 1-

"I'll be back-soon, I promise." Edward whispered in my ear. I held onto him, not wanting to let go. It would be selfish of me to ask Edward to stay but I couldn't bear to think of him separated from me for so long. I pulled away from him and looked at him. He looked back, his coal black eyes filled with as much love as he could possible show when being that thirsty. I felt guilty, I shouldn't be doing this to him! It was because of me that he had been missing his family's previous hunting trips.

"Edward, I'll be fine," I said pressing my cheek against his chest "you need this hunting trip, go ahead, tackle a few grizzly bears for me too. Besides, I have Emmett to babysit me" I said the last part with as much bitterness as I could muster.

"Yeah man! Go ahead! I'm here, I'll make sure none of the Voturi come and eat up Bella!" called a voice from the lounge. I groaned loudly. EMMETT.

Edward still insisted on having at least one of his family members stay back while he went on hunting trips further away from home to look after me. Usually it would be Alice, I didn't mind that much. Alice was fun to be with. Usually we'd go out shopping in Port Angeles or Seattle where Alice would insist on getting me to have a full makeover and buying me expensive clothes, THAT was the part I didn't particularly enjoy but it was just fun enough to be with Alice and make her happy. But unfortunately this time, Alice was going too. Everyone was going. Everyone except Emmett.

Edward chuckled. I sighed and broke free from his grip. I interlocked my fingers in his hand and together, we made our way into the lounge. Emmett was sitting on the sofa with Jasper and Rosaline watching TV. He looked up as Edward and I approached him and grinned wildly.

"Ahh…here she iiiiisss… the wittle bwayby, come to drop her off have you?" he asked Edward, his tone teasing.

I glared at him. He just smiled back mischievously.

"Shut up" Edward replied. "Jasper, Rose are you ready? Where are the rest?" he asked.

"Here we are" came Alice's voice from the top of the stairs. It sounded like a song, her voice. I envied the grace with which she danced down the stairs to stand beside Edward. Carlisle and Esme followed behind.

"Alright then," Carlisle said looking at me "we will be going a bit farther than expected, so it might take longer than planned. We'll be home by the end of the weekend at most" he finished looking at me apologetically. Apparently, everyone knew how I was going to be treated.

Still, I couldn't stop the hurt from flashing across my face. A weekend with Emmett?! I sighed. It was going to be one long weekend.

Edward turned to me. "I'll be back as soon as I can" he said. I smiled and nodded. He kissed me then. The kiss was not his usual, careful kiss, it was more urgent. It was so easy to forge that we were standing in the midst of 6 more vampires who could see our every move, hear our every uneven breath. Someone, probably Emmett, cleared his throat. Edward and I broke away from each other, panting.

"Not that I'm against kissing or public displays of affection, no offence that was ONE HOT kiss, but honestly Edward, there's a time and place for everything. Though you know…" he said glancing at Rosaline "I'm gonna need to take some tips from you, eh, Rose?" he chuckled. Rosaline grinned.

I blushed furiously while Emmett roared with laughter. Behind his back, Alice twirled one finger beside her head and pointed to Emmett. I nodded back. Alice was right. Emmett WAS bonkers.

" EMMETT!!" growled Edward.

That made Emmett quit laughing but he made an extremely innocent face. "What?" he asked shrugging. "Take it as a compliment bro, I have NEVER seen such a hot kiss" he snickered.

Edward glared at him and bent down to whisper in my ear "don't worry, if he bothers you too much, ill crush his fingers…or worse…" with that, he pressed his lips to mine once more and swept from the room. Probably, I guessed, to restrain from punching Emmett then and there, not that it would do him any harm. Carlisle and Jasper smiled at me before following Edward whereas Alice and Esme both hugged me.

"Don't worry, if he bothers you too much, Edward will make sure that he is deprived of the thing he wants most in his life for at least a decade" Alice whispered nodding in the direction of Rosalie and Emmett who were entwined around each other saying their own non-verbal goodbyes.

"I heard that" Emmett murmured before turning back to Rosalie. Alice laughed her musical laugh, pulled Rosalie away from Emmett and together, they left the room. Rosalie, without so much as a backwards glance at me.

"I love you Bella!" I heard Edward shout from outside before there was complete silence.

I smiled to myself, staring out of the window "I love you too Edward…more than you" I whispered under my breath. I turned around, still smiling dreamily at Edward's words to find Emmett watching me intently. Of course, he must have heard my reply. I sighed again. This indeed was going to be one long weekend, I was positive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WHAT?" I demanded glaring at Emmett. He was obviously trying to look scary and intimidating._ As if he could do anything to me_, I thought , _Edward would kill him. _"I'm not afraid of you, you know." I told him firmly, crossing my arms across my chest, still glaring.

A smile slowly started spreading across his lips and he crouched down, rubbing his hand excitedly. _What the hell is he doing?_ I thought. Surely, knowing Emmett, it was going to be something utterly foolish, probably some bad joke. It looked as if was getting ready to eat me. Of course he wouldn't _eat _me; Edward would rip him into pieces but still…

"Emmet…?" I asked cautiously, just to be safe incase he planned on charging at me "Emmett what are you-" but then he was gone. I blinked. He was standing there a second ago and now he was nowhere to be seen. I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, this is stupid. Stop acting like a 2 year old." I shouted at the empty lounge. There was no reply. "EMMMMEEETTTT, What is this?! Freakin hide and seek?! Where are you?!" I asked. Still, there was no reply. "Urrrrggghhh!" I exclaimed stamping my foot on the ground.

I started towards the stairs. I would let Emmett carry on his stupid games. I had more important stuff to do. There was a lot of homework to do, usually Edward would help me but I supposed that this time I would have to do my work on my own and it would definitely take MUCH longer than when I had Edwards help. Frustrated, partly because of the fact that I would have no help in my Trig homework as by Emmett's childish behavior, I stomped up the stairs and made my way towards Edward's room making up my mind to leave my Trig work for last, in the hope that Edward would show up early and help me out. I opened the door to Edward's room…

"BOO!"

"EMMETT!!" I shouted, doubling backwards clutching my heart. Emmett was standing in the doorway wearing plastic fangs, the kind that kids wore for Halloween and a red superman cape complete with red underwear over his pants smiling wildly, his eyes twinkling with humor looking positively elated at having successfully scaring me.

"Hahahaha! Bella got sca-ared!" he sang clutching his stomach with laughter and pointing his finger at me. I glared at him. He was getting on my nerves now. I was already frustrated and I didn't want to have to deal with Emmett's stupid behavior as well. But he just stood there, in the doorway, clutching his stomach and laughing. If he were able to produce tears, they'd be pouring down his face, he was laughing so hard.

"EMMET…" I said through clenched teeth, anger boiling within me, "GET OUT OF THE WAY." He didn't move. But he did stop laughing. He stood up straight and took in my angry expression.

"Jeez, Bella, it was just a _joke_! How can someone be so good at making out and just not get a joke?" He asked, a look of mock confusion on his face, but I could see he was suppressing a smile.

I squeezed past him and picked up my book bag from the bed and went downstairs, wanting to get as far away from Emmett as possible. I went into the lounge only to find Emmett already sprawled across the sofa casually flipping through channels on the big plasma TV, his cape, fangs and underwear gone. I sighed. He wasn't going to leave me alone, that was for sure and I couldn't stop him following me everywhere except the bathroom. I debated for a while on taking my books into the bathroom and studying there. Edward's bathroom was huge enough… but I decided against it. Emmett would get a laugh out of me studying in the bathroom and once he found that I wasn't doing something private, he would DEFINETLY follow me into the bathroom too. Defeated, I walked over to the couch, he didn't look up as I approached so I just ignored him and sat down cross legged on the floor, spreading 'A Midsummer Nights Dream" and my notebook in front of me and set to work on my essay for literature class.

Emmett was quiet for a while and I was thankful. It was easier to concentrate. I was on the verge of writing the first draft for my essay when I heard sounds. Sounds that made me feel I was eavesdropping on something shameful. Alramed at the thought of where exactly the sounds were coming from, I looked up from my books and found that the sounds were coming from the TV. Emmett had tuned into some adult channel. I whirled around to look at him in horror.

But Emmett was looking at the TV his expression full of honest curiosity. There was a crease between his eyebrows and his head was tilted slightly, his lips parted as he took in the scene happing on the television screen. I looked at him in awe. What could possibly appeal to _his_ curiosity in an X rated movie?

My question was partly answered when he asked, in clear disgust, "What the hell are they _doing?!"_

So he was trying to be funny eh? As if _he _didn't know. I rolled my eyes at him and replied sarcastically "Its called HAVING SEX Emmett." He looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. Then, a smile started spreading across his face.

"YOU would know obviously." He teased, I blushed inevitably "No, what I meant was, they're doing it all wrong. I mean the guy is positioned all wrong, or maybe it's just me… Rose and I have experimented a lot, tuh-rust me, but this position…hmmm… I think Rose and I _should_ try this…it looks…fun… but then again, I know what pleases Rosalie but I'm sure she'll like a nice change from the original menu. We've been stuck in one position too long… hmmm…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

I just gawked at him. He looked at me again and there must have been something in my face that made him burst out laughing.

"Tell me Bella, what do you and Edward do? Have you ever tried this position?" he asked. I blushed furiously. NO WAY DID EMMETT JUST ASK ME ABOUT MY SEX LIFE WITH EDWARD. But apart from humiliation, I felt confused. Emmet didn't _know. _He didn't know that Edward and I hadn't… but I wouldn't tell him _that_, he would never leave me alone.

"None of your business" I muttered, turning my face away from him and bending over my notes.

"No!" he exclaimed in a tone that suggested that he had figured out what Id been trying to hide from him "No way! NO FUCKIN WAY!!". Instantly, he was in front me scrutinizing my face. I kept blushing but glared at him. "DON'T TELL ME YOU AND EDWARD HAVNT DONE THE DIRTY YET!" he shouted. I continued to glare at him silently. I wanted to punch him. Badly, but I would probably end up breaking my hand. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he started laughing again.

I got up kicking my book so that it went flying and smacked against the wall. He stood up too.

"Oooo is Bella angry?" he asked.

I had had enough. "Emmett," I began slowly and as menacingly as possible, "If you don't leave me alone, I swear to God I am going to call Edward this instant and tell him to KILL YOU!" I bellowed. With that, I stormed out of the lounge and into the kitchen. Thankfully, he didn't follow. I think he must have taken my warning to call Edward, or maybe he was just tired of bugging me.

Once in the kitchen, I realized that I had left my books in the lounge. I thought of going back and facing Emmett and groaned. But I had no choice, I needed to submit the essay on Monday or else I was sure to flunk this semester. I lumbered into the lounge; Emmett was lying across the sofa watching a football match. He pretended as if I wasn't there. I did not mind the least, I picked up my books and made my way back into the kitchen, but I thought I heard him smirk as I did so.

What seemed like hours later, after I had finished my Literature and Spanish homework, my stomach grumbled. When had I last ate? I tried to remember. Probably last night. I looked over at the clock. It was 7 pm. I hadn't eaten all day. I gathered my books and stuffed them into my bag. Getting up, I walked over to the fridge and opened it.

To my utter astonishment, it was empty. Surely Edward would have made sure that there was something for me to eat. Edward could never forget my human needs, surely. I opened a few cupboards but found nothing. My stomach grumbled, more loudly. I decided to head over to the nearest supermarket and get a sandwich.

Then I remembered that my truck was at home, Edward had brought me here in his Volvo. I went into the lounge, my anger with Emmett had lessened considerably in the past hours seeing how he had, at least, let me study in peace.

Emmett was laying across the couch, his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't feel like bothering him. But then I remembered that vampires didn't sleep. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. I walked over to stand over him and gently shook him. He didn't budge, of course. It was going to take much more than a little shove to move Emmett.

"Emmett" I said loudly, though there was no need. "Emmett, I'm hungry." He didn't move. "Emmmmeeettt!" I whined.

"Let me sleep Bella" he mumbled and rolled over.

"Emmett, I haven't eaten all day and theres nothing in this house to eat. I would have gone and gotten myself something to eat but my trucks at home and I don't know where the car keys are to Rosalie's BMW or Carlilsle's Merc so your going to have to take me…"

He still didn't move. "EMMETT!" I shouted and shook with all the force I had. "Emmett move your ass! I know that vampires cant sleep! Now GET UUUUUPPP!!"

"UUUNNNNHHHHH!! Didn't Edward tell you? They changed the rules. Now we CAN sleep." He replied in a mock sleepy tone.

I stood there, starving but I didn't feel as angry as I should. I crossed my arms and stood there silently, my lower lip jutting out. Emmet turned his head around and opened one eye to look at me. He saw my expression and grinned.

"Oh alright you little cry baby! Ill take you!" he sighed. He got up and I happily followed him out into the Cullen's driveway. He fished out the keys to Carlisle's Mercedes. I went to the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat while he settled into the drivers seat.

"Wear your seatbelt" he commanded. I obliged and with one big sigh, he inserted the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Okay, so thanks to all those who reviewed and added my story to their alerts, heres another chapter. Its not THAT good and it MIGHT be a little over dramatic, but i souldnt resist having Emmett say what he will to a man later on, so i had to make a story accordingly. Ill post the next chapter soon and i promise it will be more humouroes than this. **

**Read and Review Please, Thanks and ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 3

Emmett's driving was similar to Edward's. He barely looked at the road and his speedometer never went below hundred miles an hour. The only noticeable difference was that Emmett preferred to listen to heavy metal music on full volume rather than classical music. I couldn't understand who on earth would call all that banging and screeching music but apparently, Emmett found it entertaining and I was forced to endure it.

We were headed to The Thriftway where I was to buy food for the next two days. I sat in the car, my head resting against the back of the seat and tried my best to ignore the noise emitting from the stereo system. We were driving in silence when finally;

"Can I ask you a question?" Emmett asked. It was a wonder I heard him over the wailing and banging of the metal music playing.

"What?!" I shouted over the noise. Emmett seemed to notice that I had to shout at the top of my lungs to reply and he probably took mercy on my tonsils for he turned off the stereo.

"Sorry bout that," he apologized as the music was replaced by silence, though my ears still rang "I was saying, can I ask you a question?"

"Well, that depends," I replied "It better not be about my sex life" I warned, rolling my eyes at him. He just chuckled.

"No, I actually wanted to ask you weather you ever wanted any siblings. I never got to know much about you." I was taken aback, Emmett asking serious questions? Wow. That was sure a change.

"Umm…well, I uh, actually never thought about that… Why do you ask?" I replied. Emmett twisted his face in an odd way.

"No reason really, I was just…curious that's all…" he replied.

"Now that you mention it, I do kinda envy you, you know, having Alice as a sister and Jasper and Edward as brothers…" I said to him. We were nearing our dest

"Well, yea, I am lucky to have them… but with Alice, there aren't many brotherly feelings. She's more of a friend and besides, Edward and Alice bond waaayy more than Alice and I. Jasper is okay I suppose, he keeps to himself a lot though. All three of them often join hands you know, what with all their "extra special powers"" he rolled his eyes. But I thought I heard something else in between his words… jealousy?

We were now passing little shops all of them having bright display windows. Maybe there was a bookshop amidst one of them. I was in dire need of some new books, Forks had me so out of touch with the literary world of today. I thought about asking Emmett to stop by on the way home. Emmett continued to drive until we reached the Thriftway. He parked the car and got out before I could even take my seatbelt off.

It was getting dark. As I looked up at the sky, I could see clouds rolling in from the east, big dark clouds. I shivered. It looked like a storm was on its way. I had never been a fan of rain but I just could not stand thunderstorms. With Edward by my side, I didn't mind but tonight I would be all alone… no Edward… I shivered involuntarily again.

"Bella, I thought you were hungry? Hurry UP!" said a little irritated Emmett, he had already reached the entrance and was standing in the doorway. I hurried up to him, wrapping my arms around myself to generate some heat, not surprisingly, I hadn't thought of taking my jacket and now I was cold.

The inside of the supermarket was mercifully warm. I breathed heavily in the warm air. Emmett grabbed a basket from the entrance and I followed him to the ready-made meals section. I stood there in the middle of rows of boxes of ready made food and thought of what to get, I was so hungry I could eat everything but I was in the mood to cook. It had been a while, Charlie and I had ordered pizza last night and before that we had had vegetable leftovers.

I decided that I would make dessert myself so I took a few boxes of Chicken Parmesan, threw them into the basket in Emmett's hand and went to look for ingredients for brownies followed by a bemused Emmett.

"Whatr you doing?" he asked. I ignored him.

After much debating, Emmett and I reached the till with 4 boxes of Chicken Parmesan, a box of brownie mix, two packets of extra chocolate chips and a tin of icing complete with a bottle of sprinkles, and some cookie dough. The girl at the cash till eyed Emmett and me.

_WHY is she looking at me like that?! _I thought angrily. But then I remembered that I was with Emmett. Of course. I rolled my eyes, she must have thought that Emmett and I were a…ugh, COUPLE and she obviously felt I wasn't good enough for him.

"That'll be 19 dollars and 39 cents" she told me, looking me straight in the eye. I remembered that I didn't have my purse with me. I looked up at Emmett innocently. He looked back grinning. I knew he wouldn't pay unless I asked him.

"Err, Emmett?" I asked shyly, I didn't like asking people for money. "could you, uh could you-"

"Could I pay for all this food that YOUR going to be eating?" he finished for me.

"Yea, uh, ill pay you back, I promise." I replied quietly, blushing slightly. This had to be the first time I asked anybody to pay for me. I didn't like it when Edward or anyone else spent money on me and I hardly ever asked him for money.

"Oh puh-leez" he said, rolling his eyes. He pulled out his wallet and handed the girl a 20 dollar note. The girl blushed when Emmett said thank you to her when she returned his change. Before I could pick up the shopping bags though, he scooped them up and started towards the exit. I shrugged and followed him out .

It had started to rain heavily outside, but there was more rain coming, I was sure. There were many people rushing towards their cars and it was extremely hard to keep up with Emmett, I kept my head bowed down against the pounding of the rain and followed blindly behind Emmett. I came to a halt when I saw that I had reached the black Mercedes. I quickly opened the door and slid into the car eager for the warmth of the heater.

As soon as I shut the door behind me, I noticed I was in the wrong car. The interior was nothing like the Carlisle's car. I looked up, alarmed at the driver seat and found a man staring back at me. He was much older than I was; big muscled and he looked oddly familiar. With a pang I realized he was one of the men who had followed me around in Port Angeles a long time back. I froze where I was.

"Well, hello there. I believe I've met you before" he said pleasantly, but I knew the look in his eyes and it scared me. I instantly turned around and tried opening my door. I heard the locks click behind me. "Now, now, what's the hurry? Why don't you stay a while? No one to save you now eh?" he chuckled. He leaned forward, I automatically moved backwards, pushing myself against the doorway.

_Emmett! Emmett where ARE you?!_ I thought helplessly.

I tried the lock again and thankfully, this time it opened. I tumbled out of the car into the rain drenched car park and started to run blindly. Surely, Emmett would notice my absence. Where WAS that idiot?! Where was he when I needed him! Some babysitter HE was. I felt an arm grab me from behind.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY!" shouted the man angrily. He threw me against his car, trying to push me in. I kicked and screamed but no one seemed to hear me for thunder had started rumbling overhead and it was pitch black where we were standing. He continued trying to push me in. But then, I heard a disgusting crunching sound and the arm released me.

"That girl your trying to force into your car you ASSHOLE, is my FUCKIN SISTER!!" I heard Emmett shout at the man. I sighed with relief. _EMMETT_. I turned around an saw Emmett looking furiously down at the man who was moaning. Emmett grabbed me by the hand and leaving the man on the ground, led me to his car. I got in the car as quickly as I could, shivering violently. Emmett got in the drivers seat a second after he closed my door.

"Here," he said softly, shrugging off and handing me his jacket.

"Th-th-thanks" I stammered pulling his jacket over my soaked t-shirt.

"I'll get you home soon" he promised, pushing my wet hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. I shivered at his could touch. He turned up the heat and with that, he hit the gas pedal and the car and sped off in the direction of the Cullen's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: IM SOORRRYYY!!! IM SSOOORRYYY!!! phew! just thought id get that out of my system. I know many of you will hate me for not updating for so long but im sorry. I had a writers block. :( A load of thanks to all those who reviewed and a SPECIAL thanks to my friends Nehel and BlackFire07 who helped me come up with ideas for this... so then, enjoy!!**Chapter 4-

* * *

We reached the Cullen's house in no time. Emmett was at my door, opening it, before I even took off my seatbelt. He took the food items from the backseat of the car and put an arm around my shoulder, leading me into the house. It was raining extremely heavily and in the few seconds it took to reach the Cullen's porch from the car, I was drenched from head to toe and shivering violently. Emmett deposited the bags at the entrance and took me into the Cullen's lounge.

"Here, sit down." He said, pushing me down onto the sofa. I sank in it, still shivering, pulling Emmett's jacket close to me. It wasn't helping and I still felt cold. Emmett looked at my state and grimaced slightly.

"Be right back," he said and disappeared suddenly. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the sofa. Emmett was back within seconds, holding… oh, bless him, a thick, woolen blanket and a huge pair of socks.

"Here," he said, holding the socks awkwardly out towards me. I took them from his hands and pulled them on. I then lay back against the sofa and Emmett draped the blanket over me. He came and bent down near where my head was resting.

"Better now?" he asked in a clearly concerned voice. I nodded feebly. It was true. I _was _better. At least the shivering had eased up a bit. "Good. Then I'll bring you your dinner, should I? or do you want to wait? I believe you were hungry enough to eat a horse when we were leaving." He said, his usual grin returning to his face.

I smiled. "That'd be great." I told him, eager for some hot food. Emmett lightly kissed my forehead before disappearing. I closed my eyes once again, concentrating on warming up my feet and stop the shivering completely. I heard Emmett moving around in the kitchen and the clink of china as he hastened to make my dinner. Well he didn't need to _make _it… he just needed to microwave it… but still…

Emmett's groan of impatience was audible even over the pounding of the rain. I smiled to myself, thinking of the impatient look on Emmett's face while he waited for the microwave to end its turns. There were just some things that even vampires couldn't speed up. But no sooner had the low buzz of the microwave stopped that Emmett was back in front of me, holding a tray with my dinner and a bottle of water.

"Dinner!" he announced proudly, setting the tray on the coffee table, as if he had worked night and day to make the meal. I rolled my eyes at him as I sat up. Shaking my head at the triumphant look on his face, I moved to sit on the floor, in front of the coffee table, my blanket remained on the sofa as I slid down.

Emmett's face fell when he saw me roll his eyes at him. "Well, that's not very kind!" he accused.

"What's not?" I asked him, picking up my fork, the chicken looked delicious and the smell of it was making my mouth water.

"Not nice to roll your eyes at me!" he continued. "I just saved your life AND gave you dinner! You should be THANKFUL!"

I sighed. "THANK YOU EMMETT" I sang in a childish voice. He wrinkled his nose at my cheesy 'thank you.' I couldn't help laughing. "no, seriously Emmett," I said, serious now, "thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there tonight."

He seemed happy enough with this reply. "No problem. That's what siblings are for eh?" he said. I looked at him with a small smile playing its way across my face. He had called me his sibling. He thought of me as family. That was at least a comforting thought. But then he sighed and he looked suddenly worried.

"Do you have _any _idea what Edward is going to do to me when he finds out that I let you out of my sight and let you run into a physco dude?" he asked, his face miserable.

"We just wont tell him then," I said simply, turning my back on him, taking a bit of the steaming hot chicken. The temperature of it burned my tongue and I grabbed the glass of cold water and gulped it down eagerly, wanting to relieve the throbbing burn on my tongue.

"Bella, that is _disgusting_!" Emmett said from behind me.

I wiped a few trickles of water that had slid out from the glass and took a deep breath. My tongue felt all weird now.

"I burned my tongue!" I whined. Emmett was suddenly sitting cross legged in front of me on the floor, from across the coffee table, rolling his eyes at me.

"Do I have to blow on your food to make it cool before I let you take a bite? Do you need me to chop up the chicken into little pieces so that you don't swallow too big a bite and choke?...SHEESH Bella!" he said, raising his hands up to the heaven.

I glared at him. "I'm not a baby Emmett, I made a mistake. I was hungry."

"Sure. Not a baby… I can see that and that was the SECOND mistake you made tonight by the way." He pointed out.

I glared at him for another second before lowering my head to the plate and start eating again.

"So…" Emmett began after a short pause. "Where were we?"

"I think we were talking about not telling Edward what happened tonight" I said. There was no response by Emmett so I looked up too see him looking at me like a mother would look at a child if he had spoken in the middle of an adult conversation.

"What?" she asked him.

"'We just wont tell him?'!" he mimicked. I frowned. What was the bug deal? "Sure Bella!" he continued, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "We just wont _tell_ Edward. Oh but wait… we wont _have _too because guess what?..._EDWARD CAN READ MINDS."_ He finished sarcastically.

I winced at his tone. He was mocking me. "Shut up Emmett." I said. He obliged, thankfully, and went to sit down on the sofa. He switched on the TV. Luckily, he was watching Friends, something I could enjoy as well. I finished eating in silence and when I was done, I went to join him on the sofa. The episode ended and there was a commercial break.

Emmett put the TV on mute and turned to me.

"Howr you feeling?" he asked me.

"Much better." I replied honestly. And it was true, I had stopped shivering and the warm supper had made my hunger go away.

"So whadya wanna do now?"

I thought for a moment. It wasn't that late, and it was Friday night…

"I was thinking…" I trailed off, looking at him look at me with a curious expression. "What do you say to baking brownies?" I asked, grinning naughtily.

* * *

**A/N: hmmmm... as you can see... messy stuff coming up... so, did you like this? pllleeessseee let me knoW! i need motivation to keep on writing :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okkkkkaaayyy so.. heres the next chapter, tho i didnt get AS many reviews, i still put this up for the sake of those who did. But this time round guys... review? pleese? oh, and i wanted to add that Bella and Emmett took more food items than i mentioned in chapter 3 so dont get confused. Enjoy!**Chapter 5-

* * *

"Baking brownies?" Emmett repeated, his tone disapproving. "You want a vampire to _bake brownies?!_ What's next? Ballet dancing?" he mocked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up Emmett."

"Jeez Bella! is that the only phrase you know? 'Shut up Emmett'" he mimicked. "I think I'm going to have to refine your vocabulary a bit…" he mused, looking at me speculatively. I glared at him.

"Are you helping me- or not?" I asked him through gritted teeth. He just laughed. "Urrrggghh!!! What the fuck is your problem!" I exclaimed.

Emmett grinned. "Aaah… that's more like it now…" I glared at hi for a second before getting up angrily and heading towards the kitchen, trying to look as angry as I could. But of course, being me, I was bound to slip, trip or fall. And sure enough, my oversized socks slipped on the smooth floor surface and I fell backwards, landing hard on my bum.

I looked up to see Emmett standing over me laughing so hard, I was sure he wouldn't be able to stop for at least a century or two.

"You could have stopped me from falling you know." I told him, glaring up at him. I was glaring so much lately, I was afraid that when Edward returned, my eyes would be set in a permanent glare.

"I know." He laughed, "but it was much more fun to watch you fall and besides, I already saved you once today." He said holding out a hand to help me up. I ignored it and got up myself.

Taking care to bump into his shoulders as hard as I could with my own and concentrating on not falling again, I swept past him into the kitchen. But of course, it was _my _shoulder that ended up hurting. Emmett was as hard as stone. He probably hadn't felt a thing. How embarrassing.

"Ow!" I whispered to myself, massaging my shoulders. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see Emmett entering the kitchen, smirking.

"Are you determined to get yourself hurt or do you just want Edward to kill me?" he asked, leaning against the kitchen door.

"_I _want to kill you." I mumble, turning away from him.

The food items were all on the counter so I began unloading them from their bags and taking those that I needed out. Next, I got all the necessary utensils and set to work. I had always enjoyed cooking and never once complained to Charlie about always having to do the cooking. So I wasn't surprised to feel the familiar bubble of happiness build up inside me.

"Ooo…ooo… can I help?" Emmett asked from behind me excitedly. He came to stand in front of m but I ignored him. When he didn't say anything, I looked up and saw him looking at me with an eager expression. He looked so goofy that I couldn't help but smile. He took that as a positive sign and within mili-seconds, was beside me.

"So… whad'o I do?" he asked, rubbing his massive hands together.

I held out a bowl and the packet of brownie mix. "Take this out in the bowl." I told him. He took the items eagerly from my hands. I smiled and pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail. I started to mix eggs, milk, water and oil in another bowl.

"Hey! I want to do that!" Emmett exclaimed, accidentally ripping open the brownie mix sending powder flying. I coughed.

"Emmett!"

"Sorry, sorry, but I want to do that" he said pointing at the egg in my hand. "How come you get to do all the fun stuff?"

I frowned at him but nevertheless, handed him the bowl and the egg "Fine. You do it."

Emmett grinned and grabbed the egg from my hand. I looked at him, amused. His excitement was laughable. "Why are you so eager to help anyways? You didn't seem _as_ enthusiastic when I asked you to help back there." I said motioning in the direction of the lounge.

He looked at me and shrugged. "Because… I don't get to do this much, cooking I mean. What's the most we can do with our diet? Serve it in fancy goblets? Or drink it from bowls?"

I grimaced at the thought of drinking blood from a bowl. "Ew." I stated. He shrugged once again and turned back to the egg in his hand.

"Here it goes…" he said, holding the egg high above his head like a baseball player before throwing the ball. I stared at him in disbelief, trying to figure out what he was trying to do. It all clicked into place a moment too late.

"Emmett, NO!" I shouted, reaching high to grab his had but I was too late. The egg collided with the corner of the kitchen counter and smashed open, joining the brownie mix powder on the floor and staining my clothes not to mention the kitchen counter.

"Emmmmeeettt…" I whined, "what have you done!?"

Emmett stood in shock for a second before his face broke out into a grin. It was a babyish sort of grin, his eyes twinkled as he took in the messy sight of the kitchen and his sticky hands.

"Cool!" he exclaimed but then he caught my expression and sighed. "Oh, c'mon Bella! Loosen up a bit." He paused, his eyes and grin widening. "I know! Wait here. Don't move." He commanded and then disappeared.

I had no idea where he was gone or what he planned to do. I just sighed, pulling at my sticky shirt. It had just dried from the rainwater and now it was covered in yucky egg yolk. Thanks to Emmett, I was _never _going to get the smell of egg out of this shirt. _Too bad,_ I thought _I always liked this shirt._

Emmett returned a few seconds later, he was bending over a corner in the kitchen, inserting a plug into its socket.

"Whatr you doing?" I asked him curiously. That's when I noticed the stereo system he'd plugged in. Emmett stood up and came over to where I was standing, holding a remote control in his hands.

"Edward's not the only one into music and with a stereo system" he said. I raised my eyebrow, impressed. That's when I felt him place something light on my head. I reached up and pulled a white chefs hat from my head.

"Hey! Don't take it off! It looks good!" Emmett said and I looked to see him wearing the same hat.

"Where'd you get these?" I asked him, replacing the hat on my head.

"Not the point." He replied, pushing the 'play' button on the remote control in hand. I instantly covered my ears as the wailing and banging filled the kitchen.

"Emmett! Stop that! What _is _that!?" I asked him in horror. How did he expect me to bake when it sounded as if there were people being tortured to death in front of me?

"Lamb of God" Emmett replied simply. I stared at him in confusion.

"Come again?"

Emmett sighed. "Lamb of god…?" he pressed, emphasizing on each word. I looked back at him blankly. He sighed heavily again, raising his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you don't know about of Lamb of God!"

When I made no move he threw his hands above his head. "GOD Bella! Are you like, musically challenged? Sheesh! FINE! Ill change songs" he said, turning to change songs on the system. I glared at him and went to get more eggs.

_**Everybody, everybody, everybody livin now,  
everybody, everybody, everybody fucks!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin now,  
everybody, everybody, everybody sucks!**_

I whirled around in shock and saw Emmett singing along to the lyrics of the song, nodding his head to the beat. His hat wobbling on his head. He saw my shocked expression and paused the music.

"Now don't tell me you don't know about System of a Down either." He said shaking his head. I just stared at him. Emmett looked like he wanted to hit me.

"Can _I_ choose the music for the evening please?" I asked him. Emmett just sighed. "Good." I said. With that, I went upstairs into Edward's room. I looked around at the CD's until I found the one I was looking for. Grabbing it off the shelf, I went back down.

Upon entering the kitchen, I saw Emmett lying on the kitchen floor, eyes closed, his arms crossed and resting on his chest looking a man who was about to be laid to rest. I went to stand over him. He let out an exaggerated snore.

I just looked at him. He opened one eye to peek at me. "Oh! Your back!" he said, sitting up and pretending to yawn. "You didn't take long at all! Just a few decades I presume."

I glared at him "not all of us have super speed Emmett," I stepped over him and went to insert the CD into the stereo system. It wasn't long before the sound of the piano filled the kitchen. I hummed along with the music and went over to where Emmett stood, looking shocked.

"What?" I asked him.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, nodding towards the stereo system.

"'River flows in you' by Yiruma." I replied. He gawked at me. I clicked my tongue impatiently. "Its beautiful Emmerr!Cmon!"

"Of course it is," he replied sarcastically. He began mimicking the tune "tee nee nee nee nee nee, tee nee nee nee nee nee…" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Really Emmett, just close your eyes and listen to it for a second." I urged. He obliged and closed his eyed. I stood watching him with my arms crossed. Slowly, the frown from his face disappeared only to be replaced by a blank expression. He nodded his head forward before jerking it back up. Suddenly, he fell forward into me, his arms loosely at his sides.

I staggered under his weight, struggling to remain standing. He snorted in my ear.

"EMMETT!" I yelled at him. He pulled away, looking around in fake alarm.

"Wha-what? Oh, I'm sorry Bella, I must have dozed off."

"Urrrgh!" I exclaimed "That's it! That's the last straw!" I turned around to leave but Emmett grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" he said. I fought against his grip but it was useless. He pinned my arms at my sides easily. He leaned down so that he could look into my eyes. I looked back at his honey coloured eyes. "I'm sorry…?" he whispered sincerely. I sighed. He smiled and kissing my cheek lightly, he let go of me.

We ended up making a compromise and played 'Smack That' by Akon. Emmett danced, singing along with the lyrics.

_**Smack that, all on the floor**_

_**Smack that, gimme some more,**_

_**Smack that, 'till you get sore, **_

"-Smack that Oh ooh!" Emmett sang along, beating the egg mixture as he danced. His shoes left footprints on the powder strewn on the floor. I laughed while he came and twirled me along.

We finally finished mixing the ingredients and I poured it into a baking tray, and put in the oven to bake.

"Phew!" I said, turning away from the oven. I looked at Emmett who was seated on a stool, singing into a bottle of water to the current song that was playing.

"-you can stand under my umbrella-bella-bella-eh-eh-eh-". Laughing, I went over to where he sat and took a seat beside him, I ruffled his hair playfully before pulling the remaining brownie mixture to me. I took a hefty amount on my finger and brought it to my lips but then I looked at Emmett and suddenly smeared it across his check.

"Eessh! Bella!" he exclaimed, bringing a hand to touch the sticky mixture on his cheek. I laughed and he looked at me for a second before grinning wickedly.

The next thing I knew, I was covered from head to toe in water. I coughed, blinking. Emmett grinned at me, the bottle he'd been singing into earlier now half empty. But instead of getting angry at him, I grinned, shaking my head. Drops of water flew everywhere and Emmett chuckled, holding up his hands to cover his face.

I grabbed the open packet of chocolate chips and stuck a handful onto the already present brownie mixture.

"Eeww…" he remarked, felling the chocolate chips stick to his face.

"It looks tempting." I assured him jokingly.

"Wanna lick it off my face?" he winked at me cockily.

I rolled my eyes at him. He grinned "so… what now?" he asked me as I resumed my previous licking of the remaining brownie mix.

"Well, we wait for the brownies…" I said.

"Ya, but I meant _after _that."

"Oh! Uh…" I thought for a moment. "We _could_ educate each other on music…" I suggested. Emmett's face lit u p as he grinned.

"Perfect. Ill be making a metal head out of you in no time! You wait and see!"

I sighed dramatically, clutching my heart. "Oh dear God help me!"

* * *

**A/N: TADA! so that was that! tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Here it is! another chapter. I hope its not too boring. Im not into metal that much...actually im not into metal at ALL. The credit for the metal intelligence goes to my brother and friend Rated AMG. Thank you for the info. :) A biiiigggg thanks to all those who reviewed ^_^ thanks guys!!! hope you enjoy this chapter! Eeenjoy!

**I do not own any charecters or any of the songs metioned. They all belong to thier respective owners. **

Chapter 5-

There was still time for the brownies to bake, so I decided to go and take a shower. My clothes and hair were completely ruined thanks to Emmett, I smelled like brownie mix and my hair was all sticky with… ew, was that egg?!

"I'm going to take a shower" I told Emmett, hopping off the stool.

"Okay, I'll get things ready for our music class" he winked at me as I walked out of the kitchen shaking my head.

As I climbed the stairs to Edwards's room, I thought over the events of the day so far. It had been pretty wild, even for me. But Emmett was fun to be with. In an annoying way, of course but I was relieved to be allowed to do some stuff Edward would not have let me do. Emmett was much less protective of me than Edward and it felt nice for a change. But I still missed Edward terribly and was dreading the thundery night without him.

As if just on time, there was a clap of thunder from outside as I was getting into the shower, I jumped slightly, almost slipping and falling in the tub. I shook my head and turned on the water. The steaming hot water felt amazing against my cold skin. I quickly made it through my usual bath routine, this time, shampooing my hair twice to get the smell of egg out.

Finally, I donned a pair of sweats, a pink cardigan and my favourite pair of multi coloured striped socks and quickly combing through my hair, I skipped downstairs into the kitchen.

Emmett was still sitting on the stool where I left him, only now, there was a laptop in front of him and he was too immersed in that too look up when I entered, though he did smell me.

"Edwards's right- you _do _smell nice." Emmett commented from where he sat.

I rolled my eyes, going and taking my usual place beside him. "Yeah yeah, I get that a lot." I replied. "What're you doing?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder at the laptop screen.

"I'm on iTunes. Going through my library… deciding where to start our 'class'." He chuckled.

My eyes widened seeing the list of songs being displayed on the screen. Emmett seemed to be going through each and every song individually, thinking through the importance of each. I rolled my eyes and went to check on the brownies. No sooner had I peered into the oven that the bell chimed, signaling the end of the bake time.

"They're done!" I exclaimed, pulling open the oven door and reaching for the brownies.

The next second I found myself being pushed against the opposite wall, two ice cold hands locking my wrists at my side. I blinked.

"ARE. YOU. DETERMINED. TO GET ME KILLED!?!?!?" Emmett yelled.

I stared at him in confusion. "Wha-What?"

"Tell me Bella, do you have some sort of superpower as a result of which you can't get burned?" he asked.

"N-no." I stammered, still confused.

"Then WHY," he said in a slow, irritated voice "were you reaching for an oven hot tray of brownies with your BARE HANDS!?" he said, raising his voice.

Then it dawned on me. In spite of myself, I laughed. Emmett looked at me in horror and let go of my hands.

"I swear Bella, babysitting you is harder than I thought. Your _laughing. _Actually _laughing_…" he shook his head and went back to his place on the stool.

This time, I took a pair of oven gloves from one of the drawers before pulling the brownie dish out of the oven. They smelled delicious. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply.

"Mmm…" I said, setting the tray delicately on the counter. Emmett looked over at me, his usual amused expression on his face.

"You know…" he began, his tone suggestive "you sound an awful like-"

"UN-UH! I don't want to hear it Emmett!" I cut him off. I knew he was going to make some crude joke. Emmett chuckled and went back to his computer, shaking with silent laughter. I got a knife and began cutting the brownies into squares.

"For someone whose never had sex, you sure know the sounds." Emmett joked. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Shut up Emmett." I growled.

"And there it is again ladies and gentlemen! Bella Swan's favourite phrase! 'Shut up Emmett'!" he shouted waving his arms around at an invisible audience.

I ignored him and placed a few brownie squares in a plate and went back to sit next to him. He sniffed the air and looked down at my plate. The brownies looked very appetizing, the chocolate chips I had put had melted and were dripping on the plate.

I eagerly took a piece and brought it to my mouth, taking a bite.

"Looks like shit." Emmett commented.

I choked on the bite I had taken. I looked at Emmett, his face was serious. _He _was serious.

"Emmet! That is SO gross!" I coughed.

"No, you eating something that looks an awful lot like shit is what's gross." He replied shrugging.

I glared at him and took another bite. They were delicious, I didn't care what Emmett said.

"Okay, so I've made a list." Emmett announced, turning to face me. "I think we'll start off with my favourite top 5 metal bands."

I shrugged at him.

"Iron Maiden, Metallica, Black Sabbath, Judas Priest and System of a down are pretty much my fav. But I still prefer Iron Maiden any day." I shook my head in confusion what priest? But I went along with it anyway.

He clicked on song and, as expected, heavy music began blasting through the speakers. I instinctively reached for the volume button and slowed it down.

"This song is called Montstegur by Iron Maiden, its one of my favorites." Emmett told me. I listened to it, trying to make sense of it but nothing did seem to make sense.

"Emmett, I can't understand a word." I complained.

Emmett sighed, "TRY Bella, it might sound like a load of trash, but the lyrics are meaningful…deep. Here," he said clicking on another song.

Slow, haunting music started, I rested my elbows on the kitchen counter, taking another bite. It wasn't long before that annoying voice started to 'sing'. _Brawl_ _more like, _I thought. The music picked up but it wasn't that bad this time. Surprisingly, I found my foot tapping along with the beat. Pretty soon, my head started nodding with the song.

I looked up at Emmett, he was grinning wildly. "This isn't as bad, is it?" he asked, clearly smug.

I shook my head. "No," I agreed smiling slightly.

"Now try and notice the lyrics." He said.

I nodded and listened. Currently, there was music playing so I waited, taking another bite of my now almost finished brownie.

The lyrics begin then, it was the same annoying voice but I overlooked it this time.

_**Can it be there's some sort of error  
Hard to stop the surmounting terror  
Is it really the end not some crazy dream**_

An image flashed through my mind, James standing over me, holding the video camera in his hand, grinning down at me. I dropped the brownie from my hand. The lyrics continued.

_**Somebody please tell me that I'm dreaming  
It's not so easy to stop from screaming  
But words escape me when I try to speak**_

I swallowed hard. It was the most accurate portrayal of my feelings when James was about to kill me. It was as if I was back in that ballet studio again, rooted to the spot in fear. Emmett was too involved in the music to notice my change of expression.

_**Tears they flow but why am I crying  
After all I am not afraid of dying  
Don't believe that there is never an end**_

I shuddered. Music took over once again and I took a deep breath. Emmett looked over at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, pausing the music and looking at me, a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah, its just that… this song reminds me of how I felt when James was about to kill me…" I replied looking into Emmett's eyes.

The corner of Emmett's mouth pulled down. "Bella…" he said throwing an arm around my shoulder. I pulled his hand away, smiling. I didn't want to ruin this evening.

"I'm fine. And you know what? You were right. Once I get over the banging and screaming, it isn't half as bad." I smiled at him. Emmett grinned back, resisting my grip and putting his hand back on my shoulder. He crushed me in one of his bear hugs.

"See? I told you."

We went on like that for quite a while, listening to various songs. Even though I had begun to like some, I still refused to even let him play Lamb of God. After our session, I already had a few favorites and knew the bands that I could bear to listen to and some that I even enjoyed listening to.

Emmett decided to quiz my progress then. He clicked song after song and I was able to name most of the songs and artists.

"Into the Night! Disturbed!" I answered even before the song started fully playing.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Emmett said smiling. He clicked another song, "Try this."

I listened feeling excited in spite of myself. The music seemed slightly familiar.

"Hallowed be thy name!" I shouted suddenly. Emmet grinned.

"No. That was by Iron Maiden." He said.

I shook my head, I knew this was Hallowed be thy Name but there was another band that had sung it… a band I couldn't stand.

"Cradle of Filth!" I exclaimed suddenly. "this is the version by Cradle of Filth!"

Emmett nodded, impressed. "Hmmm…impressive. Well made metal head out of you up till now."

I smiled at him. "My turn now." I said taking the laptop from him. He sighed. I took a CD from my pile and inserted it in to the laptop.

"This is among my favorites. Claire de Lune." I told him. Emmett made a disgusted expression.

"That is so TACKY Bella!" he said as the music began playing.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be hard. I kept insisting him to appreciate the beautiful composition of the music but Emmett would just end up making fun of the songs. In the end, I gave up.

"This is just so not FAIR!" I cried out in frustration as Emmett took the laptop away from me, chuckling. "I sat with you and listened to crappy metal music for an hour but you don't agree to listen to _my _choice of music for even ten minutes!"

Emmett laughed a booming laugh. "Well, that's how it is. The reason you were able to sit through my music was cuz the music I like has _class_. It has lyrics-words…_meaning."_

I glared at him. Then I got up, still angry and grabbed another brownie from the tray, put it on my plate and turned around and walked out of the kitchen leaving Emmett chuckling behind me.

I went to Edwards's room and slammed the door behind me. I sat on Edwards's bed munching on my brownies thinking of what to do. Eventually, after finishing the brownies, I lay down, pulling the covers over my head and fell asleep.

**[Dream Sequence] **

_It was dark, I couldn't see. I walked blindly in the darkness, reaching out for something-anything. Suddenly, a flash of bright light broke through one of the high windows. I held up my arms to shield myself from the bright light. When my pupils adjusted, I blinked slowly, looking up. I was in the same ballet studio. My breathing became rushed, I looked around desperately in hope of finding someone there. _

_I turned around to head for the exit but James appeared in front of me. He looked at me hungrily. "Hello Bella" he said. Then he started singing. Singing in a deep, low, dangerous voice._

"_When you know that your time is close at hand  
Maybe then you'll begin to understand…"_

_I screamed. It was that song. Hallowed be thy name. I turned around and yelled, James cackling evilly behind me. I closed my eyes and yelled, _

"_EMMETTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"_

**[End of dream sequence]**

I sat up in bed, screaming, cold sweat lining my brow. The bedroom door burst open, Emmett rushed in.

"Bella, ssshhh… what happened?" he asked, putting an arm around me. I took deep steadying breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Bad…bad dream" I gasped.

"What was it about?" Emmett asked.

I thought back. It all seemed blurry. "It…well, I was in the ballet studio again and James…James was there. He…he was…singing…"

"He was WHAT?"

"Singing." I said, blushing. "Hallowed be thy name."

Emmett burst out laughing. "Oh…oh man! James….SINGING!!" he managed to gasp in between his laughter.

I pulled out of his arm and pushed him down angrily on the bed, sitting on top of him. Emmett was too busy laughing to fight against me and I easily pushed him down.

"It's all your fault!" I said through gritted teeth.

Emmett just kept laughing. "What? What did I do?"

"YOU were the one who made me listen to such CRAPPY music!" I shouted, glaring down at him.

Emmett sighed and put folded his hands behind his head. "You said so yourself you liked it Bella. Though I have to hand it to you, you have interesting dreams."

I glared at him. "YOUR FAULT." I repeated for emphasis.

Emmett looked at me once and the next thing I knew I was lying beside him, his hand around my shoulder.

"huh, I'm sorry for making you listen to those songs Bella." Emmett started in a serious tone, "I should have known it would result in dreams about sadistic vampires _singing metal songs!_" he burst out laughing.

I punched him lightly on his arm. "Whatever."

Emmett laughed softly. "I could leave if you want." He suggested.

There was a clap of thunder from outside. As usual, I jumped a little and snuggled into Emmett. "No, its okay." I replied.

I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep. "Hey Emmett," I mumbled, my eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"You know Edwards gonna kill you right?"

All I heard before I lost consciousness was a soft chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: Was it too tacky? heh, i hope not! please reviewwww!!! thank you!!! *Hugs* till next time...!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello hello! So my exams are starting shortly so it might take a while to update. But for now, heres chapter 7. Bella might be slightly out of charecter in this chapter but oh well, its what the story demanded. I hope my writing isnt getting pathetic or cheesy heehee. Thank you too all those who reviewed. But it wasnt as much as i expected. Please guys, when you add me to your favourites and alerts pleas review the story and tell me what you thought. It really helps alot :) thanks in advance and wihtout further ado:**Chapter 7 –

* * *

I slept peacefully through the rest of the night. Emmett's cool skin reminding me of Edward kept me comfortable. But when I woke in the morning, Emmett wasn't there. I sat up in bed slowly, blinking in the sunlight that was bathing the room.

"Emmett?" I called out sleepily.

There was no reply. I shrugged and got out of bed, lumbering to the bathroom. I took my time in brushing my teeth and changing my clothes. I was feeling too lazy to do anything interesting with my hair so I just let it hang loosely around my face.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I heard the sound of the TV playing in the lounge. I rolled my eyes and made my way there. Emmett was leaning back on the couch, his long legs stretched out, feet resting on the coffee table.

"Good morning sleepyhead," he said as I entered the lounge without looking up.

I mumbled a reply and sank down beside him. "Where'd you go last night?" I asked him, my eyes still half closed.

"What did you expect me to do? Watch you sleep all night? How boring! That's Edwards's job. Besides, you _talk _in your sleep. Care to guess what you were saying?"

I looked at him guiltily, remembering my dream he was referring to vaguely.

"Err… yeah, about that. Sorry. I was still a bit mad at you when I fell asleep."

"Oh, so you decide to complain to Edward about it in your dreams while you're all snuggled up beside me?! _Edddwwwaaarrrrdd Emmett bothered me all weekend!" _he mimicked in an annoyed voice.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry Emmett, but you know I can't control what dreams I have. And you're not _that _bad. Honestly, you've been good so far." I smiled at him.

He looked down at me, raising one eyebrow. "No point in buttering me Bella, you still have to make your own breakfast."

I sighed. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out."

He turned back to the TV. Flipping through channels casually. I watched him feeling bored. I was hungry, surprisingly, even after devouring half a tray of brownies, but I didn't want to get up and make breakfast. I pulled my knees up on the sofa, hugging them to my chest.

Emmett was watching a morning show. Some gothic looking author was being interviewed by a women with way too much make-up.

"_So Adriana, your new book is stirring up much hot talk among the world of vampire fans. What's the storyline? Care to tell your viewers?"_

"_Well Nikki, 'A Twist in Life' is a vampire romance novel about a bloodthirsty vampire who falls in love with a human girl and their struggle to make their relationship work. It's different from my other vampire novels and I hope my readers will enjoy it." _

"_Ooh, a vampire falling in love with a human? Sounds interesting! Was it hard to write…?" _

Emmett looked at me the same moment I looked at him. We caught each others eye for just a second before both of us burst out laughing.

"Oh…Oh GOD!!!" Emmett laughed.

I couldn't stop laughing to say anything. The situation was just too funny to say anything.

"They think they know so much!" Emmett said, turning off the TV and facing me, a grin still on his face. I had stopped laughing and was now trying to catch my breath.

"That…that sure will be an interesting read!" I said, shaking my head. "Wait till Edward hears about this."

We sat silent for a few minutes. Emmett finally breaking the silence by asking "Are you gonna have breakfast or what?"

I sighed heavily. "I'm feeling too lazy Emmett," I groaned. "I don't want to get up."

Emmett shook his head disapprovingly. "You humans and your laziness…"

"Oh ya?! Who was feeling too lazy to move his ass to get up and buy me some food yesterday evening?" I asked him.

He raised his eyebrows at me "Wow, you said 'ass'" was all he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know what? I think I _will_ get something to eat." I told him, getting up. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a leftover piece of brownie from the fridge and went back into the lounge plopping down on the sofa.

Emmett looked at me munching the brownie and made a disgusted face. "You eating shit again? That looks really gross Bella."

"SHUT UP EMMETT! It is SO not gross!"

Emmett threw up his hands in frustration. "What is it with you and 'Shut up'?"

I glared at him and purposefully took a large bite of brownie. After I was finished, I looked around the lounge helplessly. There was a whole day ahead of us, what were we going to _do_?

As if he had read my thoughts, Emmett spoke up "So Bella, what do you want to do today? Skinny dipping?" he suggested, a devilish grin on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If Edward found out he-"

"-would kill me? Ya I know sheesh! I was just kidding!" Emmett said laughing. "Well then, what do you want to do? I thought you would be a _bit _more fun to be with…"

"I AM fun!" I argued. "Yesterday was fun!"

Emmett grinned at me "So you had fun with me? Am I a better babysitter than Alice?" he joked.

"At least you don't force me to go to an all day spa and get cherry red nail polish applied on my hands and feet." I replied honestly.

There was a pause while we thought. "Can we go to Port Angeles?" I asked, "watch a movie there maybe? It'll be better than hanging around in Forks…"

Emmett thought it over for a minute. "Okay then." He agreed finally, "But you cant go running off with another creepy stranger this time." He warned.

I laughed, "Thanks Emmett."

I gave him a fleeting hug and flew up the stairs, well tumbled more like, to get changed into something more presentable.

I finally chose a pair of faded jeans and a red hooded sweatshirt. Quickly pulling on my socks and sneakers, I went back down to find that Emmett had changed into a pair of black pants and a black shirt. He looked chalky pale against the dark clothes he was wearing. And to top it all off, he put on a pair of jet black shades.

"Ready?" he asked me when I came to stand in front of him. I nodded "wont you feel cold in just a shirt?" I asked him, eyeing the thin fabric.

Emmett rolled his eyes at me. "Oh yes Bella, Ill probably freeze to death." He replied sarcastically.

I blushed at stupidity. Why oh why couldn't I think before I spoke? "Lets just go." I mumbled, pushing past him into the Cullen's driveway. Emmett followed me, sighing heavily.

"Looks like we have a looong day ahead of us." He said, as he got into the drivers seat of the car. He glanced at me and sighed again. "Will you stop glaring at me and buckle your seatbelt?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Why?" I asked haughtily.

"Because I don't want you to die if I crash this car."

"You wont crash it."

"I wouldn't count on that. I _might _just to see what it feels like." He retorted.

I gave up, pulling the seatbelt forward to click it into place as Emmett started the car.

We reached Port Angeles quite quickly, thanks to Emmett's fast driving. "Where do you want to go first?" he asked eying the shops that flew by the window.

I thought about it. "How about we see a movie first and then head over to the mall? Do some shopping?"

Emmett looked at me with a funny expression. "Oh no! Alice got to you too! One shopping crazed sister was enough!! Oh the pain! The pain!" he cried dramatically, leaving the steering wheel to clutch his heart with both hands.

I lunged for the wheel, "Emmett!" he laughed, placing his hands back on the wheel.

"Relax Bella, I'm not gonna crash."

"You _might_." I said "and just for the record, shopping in my dictionary means buying books and CDs and stuff. Not clothes, make up and jewelry. Hell no."

Emmett chuckled. "That's what I like about you. Your different from other girls. My whole life-well the life I remember anyways, I've been surrounded by Rosalie and Alice- two girls whose life revolves around make up and clothes. Not that I complain when Rosalie buys an increasingly sexy pair of lingerie, but still, its annoying at times."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Wow, Emmett Cullen paid me a compliment! That's a first."

Emmett laughed again, pulling up in front of the movie theatre.

"Do you know what movie you want to watch?" he asked as we got out of the car.

I glances at the movie posters, frowning. "Er, no. I don't really know what's playing."

We went inside, the rush was relatively thick which was surprising. It _was _after all,Saturday morning and we were probably attending the first show. There weren't many movies playing. Emmett and I argued over watching a horror, action or comedy.

"Oh cmon Bella! I'll make you cover your eyes when a scary part comes." Emmett suggested. I glared at him, my cheeks turning red as a group of boys who were passing, heard Emmett and laughed. Emmett turned and winked at them.

"Emmett…" I said through gritted teeth.

"No Bella, I've decided." He said, his tone final and bossy, like a father telling his toddler daughter that she wouldn't get any more candy. "I want to watch 'Buckets of Blood'. You can see that comedy any other time. Right now we watch what I want. I was after all, the one who drove here."

And with that, he walked away to get tickets. Furious, I stomped over to a corner and sat down angrily in one of the chairs, waiting. I was not a fan of horror movies and that comedy actually looked good. I pouted, watching Emmett flirt with the girl at the ticket counter. She blushed when Emmett winked at her and thanked her.

"I got the tickets. You want anything to eat?" he asked me, coming to stand over me.

I glared, turning my head pointedly away from him. "I don't like you." I said in a childish voice.

"Exactly." He replied grinning. "Now, do you _want anything _Bella?" he asked.

I decided I would waste his money on lots of snack since he wouldn't let me watch the movie I wanted and since I didn't plan on watching the movie he chose anyway, I would keep myself occupied with eating.

"Yes!" I said, jumping up, an evil yet innocent grin on my face.

Emmett frowned at my enthusiasm but followed me to the snack bar nonetheless.

"I want a mixed slush, a bag of popcorn-extra butter. And mmm…" I looked around at the selection of chocolates and candy in front of me and grabbed a handful of whatever had an attractive wrapper. "-ill have these as well and oh yeah! I want a packet of crisps too!"

Emmett and the saleswomen eyed me incredulously.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Emmett shook his head at me and turned to the girl, shrugging. "And who pays for all this?" she asked Emmett in a rather rude tone.

_Great, another jealous bimbo._ I thought. I decided to annoy her even further. Vent out all my frustration at Emmett on the girl.

"_He _does of course" I said sweetly batting my eyelashes at Emmett who was pulling out his wallet with a defeated expression. The girl kept eyeing me accusingly, as if making Emmett pay for me was a sin.

"What? Dosent _your _boyfriend pay for you when you go out?" I asked her. Emmett froze beside me but handed the girl the money, who by now was a deep shade of red.

I took my treats and turned away, satisfied. _Oh my god! _I thought, _What am I doing?! This is so unlike me! The poor girl! _That's when I realized that I never let anyone pay for me! And yet, here Emmett was, paying for my tickets and the food I didn't particularly plan on eating. I looked up at him guiltily.

"What was that all about? Your _boyfriend?!_" I didn't know you thought of me that way Bella," he said popping his collar.

I laughed. "Eww, please! That was just to make the girl jealous." I said. "Be assured, I have no thoughts on you in that context."

Emmett grinned and pulled me towards the doors of theatre 4. Wait, theatre 4 wasn't playing 'Buckets of Blood' it was playing…

"Oh Emmett!" I cried suddenly, dropping all my treats. Emmett caught them all before they hit the floor in one swift movement and without warning I jumped at him, hugging him tightly, to my surprise, he swayed a little. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I felt bad about making him spend so much money on me but I decided I would make up somehow. Emmett laughed, handing me back the food.

"I figured it was better to keep you in a good mood. I don't want Edward to think that I didn't keep my sis happy." He grinned.

I gave him another hug. "Hey, you're a _great _brother." I told him, taking his arm and pulling him inside the theatre.

"Oh I wouldn't say that just yet. There's a whole day left you know," he said chuckling.

All I could do was shake my head.

* * *

**A/N: So...? what didja think? let me know ! ^_^ till next time... xoxo... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello there! First off, a big big thanks to all those who reviewed and Id like to request those who added me to their favourites, guys, you know it dosnet kill to review :P hehe, im not desperate, i just want to know WHAT you like... TELL me my strengths and my weaknesses.... youve favourited my story. you must have SOEMTHING to say. **

**Anyhooo... here ya go! CHAPTER 8!**Chapter 8-

* * *

Emmett and I ended up having hushed popcorn fights in the back row of the theatre winning quite a lot of angry whispers from nearby people. The morning was turning out to be quite enjoyable. When the movie finished, Emmett and I walked out of the theatre, roaring with laughter at the looks people gave us. Heads turned to look at us, the two crazy lunatics who were laughing for no apparent reason.

"The movie wasn't _that _funny." One girl muttered darkly as she passed us, glaring at me. I just smiled at her. Emmett led the way back to the car and as soon as he started the engine, he asked.

"So…where to now?"

"I don't know," I replied "lets go to the mall? Maybe check out a good bookstore? Is there anything you want to do?" I asked him, feeling guilty for making him do whatever I wanted, though it was nice to be in charge for a change.

"Well…" he started in a weird tone. I looked at him expectantly, "I was thinking of getting a little something for Rosalie…our anniversary is coming up." He finished in a rather shy voice which was funny. Emmett was not the shy type.

"Awww Emmett!! That is so cute!" I gushed; I never knew Emmett was so romantic. "But you guys have an anniversary date? Don't you get married every few years?" I asked, confused.

Emmett gave me a look. My mouth shaped itself into a silent O. "I'm sorry, that was rude." I said quickly. "But still…I'm right though, aren't I?"

Emmett heaved a sigh "Technically yes, but Rose and I still remember the day I woke up, after being changed into a vampy dude-" I giggled at the term "- and that was basically the day we gave our hearts, the figurative ones of course, to each other."

I stared at him. "You know that you don't sound like yourself right? I mean apart from the whole 'vampy dude' thingy" I told him, which was true because Emmett never struck me to be among the emotional ones like Carlisle or Jasper. He was always more of the kinda guy who was more into physical relationships and so the idea of Emmett wanting to buy something for Rosalie for their anniversary was highly cute in my opinion.

"Ill help you out then." I offered. Emmett smiled at me as we pulled in front of the mall. We got out of the car. I was beyond glad that it had stopped raining and for once, the sky was clear but surprisingly, there wasn't much sunlight.

We headed straight for the bookshop. The first book I saw as soon I entered was 'A Twist in Life' placed prominently on the NEW ARRIVALS shelf. From the cover, it would have looked like just any other romance novel but what was distinctive bout this was the fangs that were shining from inside the boy's mouth.

"They always get that wrong" Emmett bent to whisper in my ear. I giggled and immediately picked up the book.

After a while of scanning all the shelves, I reached the counter with 3 fat novels. Emmett pulled out his wallet to pay but I stopped him.

"No, let me."

"Oh cmon Bella!" he insisted.

"NO Emmett. I want to pay. Besides, you already paid for the movie, snacks _and _my dinner last night."

Emmett sighed and replaced his wallet. I paid the cashier and left the store. We peered through different display windows for a while, Emmett thinking of what to get Rosalie.

"Do you have anything particular in mind?" I asked him as I looked at a rather expensive looking necklace.

"No. Not really." He replied absentmindedly looking at a lingerie store opposite from where we stood. "But I just migghttt…" I followed his gaze to the display of skimpy little undergarments.

"Ugh, hell no Emmett, try to be a bit more _romantic. _Not horny."

Emmett chuckled. "Well then I'm lost. I have no clue. To be honest, this is the first time I'M doing the shopping. Usually, I get Alice to buy something for Rose."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think about giving her some nice jewelry?" I asked him, turning back to the necklace.

"Not a bad idea…" Emmett agreed. I pushed the door open and walked into the shop, Emmett following close behind. We looked at all types of jewelry, from simple bracelets to diamond necklaces.

"Would you perhaps like this pretty ring for your girl sir?" the sales women asked smiling sweetly at me. I knew I must look shocked. The women looked between Emmett and me with a confused expression on her face.

"Something wrong miss?"

"No-No…its just that this here," I grabbed Emmett's arm "-is my brother. We're looking for something to give to his uh…wife on their anniversary."

The woman placed a hand on her heart "Aah! How romantic. I have just the thing!" and with that, she scurried away into a back room leaving Emmett gawking after her.

"What is with people and their assumption of us being a couple?!" he asked in an annoyed voice. I laughed.

"It doesn't matter Emmett."

The lady returned just then, a small, thin black case in her hands. "Here you go, a perfect gift for your wife sir," she said, opening the box to reveal a simple but beautiful necklace. It consisted of a thin silver chain with a heart shaped locket. There was a single diamond engraved into the middle of the heart. It was beautiful, simply beautiful.

"Love it" I whispered, taking the case from the woman's hand and brushing my hand over it. Emmett looked at it from above my shoulder.

"Ill take it." He said turning to the woman. She beamed at him.

"Right this way sir, ill have it wrapped for you." She said. Emmett paid for the necklace, my mouth dropped open at the price. Since when did jewelry get so expensive?!

We left the shop, Emmett pocketing the packet with the necklace. We wandered around aimlessly for a while before I turned to Emmett, tired.

"Emmett…?" I asked, "Can we call it a day and go home?" I asked glancing at my watch. It was already pretty late, time had flown.

"Tired? Well okay, but don't you want to eat anything?" he asked.

I made a pained face "Ugh! After that much junk food during the movie? Are you kidding me?! Nuh uh, I'm good."

Emmett laughed and we made our way back to the car. Once buckled in, I pulled out my newly acquired books and began flipping through them. Emmett drove in silence only to break it a while later by asking

"Do you think she'll like it? The necklace?"

I looked up from my book at Emmett who was looking pointedly ahead. It was hard to believe that this was the same annoying Emmett who at this point, was looking so worried about whether his "wife" would like his present or not.

"Of course Emmett." I assured him softly, "no reason not to. It's beautiful."

He smiled at me. Then, his cocky grin returning, he stated "I still think a sexy pair of lace panties would have been better." He winked at me.

I shook my head. "Here we go again" I muttered under my breath. Emmett heard me and chuckled.

"It's too quiet!" he complained suddenly, reaching for the stereo controls. I shut my ears seconds before music loud enough to shake a house started blaring through the speakers.

"Oh make it stop! PLEASE!!!" I shouted but Emmett pretended not to hear me, he was shouting along with the lyrics, but I knew he would be able to hear me clearly, even over all the wailing. "EMMETT!!! PLEASE!! TURN IT OFF!" I shouted again, but he paid no heed to my cries.

I should have known this. Emmett could only be good to me for so long. Eventually, he would end up being the same old, annoying Emmett. So I spent the rest of the tortured ride with him with my hands covering my ears staring desperately out of the window.

We were in Forks now and unfortunately, the clouds had returned. I sighed, hands still over my ears. Why did this day seem to be getting worse? But I comforted myself with the thought that Edward would be returning tomorrow. When the car pulled up in front of the Cullen's driveway, I jumped out even before the car fully stopped, tumbling to the ground, desperate to escape the banging and shouting.

"Hahaha, be careful Bella, you don't want to kill yourself." Emmett chuckled shutting and locking his door. But instead of helping me up, he headed towards the front door.

"Moron." I muttered brushing dust off my jeans as I stood up, gathering my fallen books.

"I HEARD THAT!" I heard Emmett scream from inside the house.

"LIKE I CARE!" I shouted back but in spite of myself, I smiled a little. I thoroughly enjoyed our bickering. It was what made being with Emmett so fun. The constant fights. Still smiling, I made my way into the house.

* * *

**A/N: you know what to do!! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: a big big thanks to those who reviewed, you guys rock! =) im sorry for the delay in updating, i had exams going on. i wrote this chapter in a hurry cuz ive got a peper tommorow but i hope it holds your interest long enough till the next one. =)**Chapter 9-

* * *

I stormed inside the house and straight up the stairs, not caring where Emmett was at this point. I ran straight to Edward's room and inhaled deeply as soon as I entered. The familiar smell of Edward made me feel better instantly. I was really missing him now it felt as if he'd been gone forever. I comforted myself with the thought that he would be back tomorrow.

There was a knock on the door followed by Emmett's voice calling out, "Bella?"

I went to the door and pulled it opened "What?" I asked him sharply, though I wasn't mad at him for not helping me up off the ground, I didn't want to show him he was forgiven either.

But Emmett didn't seem to think anything was wrong, he grinned as usual and asked in a mischievous voice "Do you wanna play Basketball with me?"

I stared at him in shock, aware that my mouth was slightly open, "Me?" I asked in a dumbfounded voice, "You're asking _me _to play basketball with you? Dear God Emmett! Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

Emmett laughed, "Of course silly! Now C'mon, you wanna play or not? Or do you have something better to do?" he asked peeking over my shoulder into the room.

I sighed, he was right, I didn't have anything better to do and basketball, however torturous it may be, would help me kill time. "okay," I agreed much to Emmett's delight.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" he exclaimed.

I shook my head as I followed him back outside the house, an orange ball in his hand. I kept eyeing it, thinking how I was going to hold it in my hand.

"Where are we going to play?" I asked him, trudging to keep up with his long strides. He was headed into the fields behind the Cullen's house.

"There's a small court just round…here." He said, coming to halt in a clearing. There were two very rusty basketball nets set in opposite corners of the court. I looked at the size of them in awe. How someone could get a ball through a hoop that tall was beyond me.

"Okay," Emmett said going to stand in the middle of the court and turning to look at me, "I think I'll teach you a little before starting a game…well, actually, it wont be a _real _game, just to see who can make the most shoots." He winked at me.

I glared right back "You know you'll win Emmett." I told him through gritted teeth. He shrugged and beckoned me to come over to him. I obliged, trying my best not to trip and fall.

Emmett helped me get a feel of the ball, telling me how to hold it and dribble it. I felt like a complete idiot. I kept losing control of the ball while dribbling, one second I would be hitting it on the ground, next, it would be rolling off in another direction. Emmett would retrieve it within mili seconds, _he _seemed to be enjoying this, a lot.

Emmett tried to get me to dribble while I ran. That didn't turn out to be so good, not one instant passed when I _didn't _fall. It was highly embbaressing, I would start by dribbling first, putting all my concentration into not losing control of the ball, then I would start running_ while _dribbling. It would be okay for the first few seconds after which I would accidentally move ahead of the ball and would trip over it and collapse to the ground.

Emmett laughed but not once offered to help me up. I was missing Edward more than ever now. I glared up at him from where I had tripped.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again."

He laughed, "Oh c'mon Bells! Get up. We'll try shooting hoops now."

I got up, dusting my jeans as I did. "I don't think that's such a good idea Emmett, maybe we should just go back." I said grudgingly.

Emmett made a baby face at me, "So soon? But you haven't even tried shooting hoops yet Bella! Please?" he looked at me with big baby eyes. I rolled my own.

"Fine." I grumbled.

He seemed pleased. "Now watch me closely" he said as he stood in the centre of the court, ball held in one hand, the other hand supporting it. He raised his the balls of his feet and threw the ball all in one swift motion. The sound of metal chains clicking as the ball went through the hoop echoed throughout the field.

Emmett grinned as he retrieved the ball and handed it to me. "Your turn." He said.

I hesitated but took the ball from his hand. Slowly, I tried to imitate his actions, holding the ball in one hand and putting my other just as he had.

"NO Bella," came Emmett's disapproving voice, "That's not how you hold it! You're supposed to do it like _this_" he said taking my hand and placing it on the side of the ball. "_Now_ shoot."

I did as he said and watched as the ball soared into the air, hit the hoop board and came bouncing back towards me, smacking me in the stomach. I doubled over as Emmett burst out laughing.

"THAT'S IT! IM GOING BACK!" I shouted, clutching my stomach.

Emmett couldn't stop laughing. When he did though, he tried to stop me. "One last try Bella, please!!!" he begged. I looked at him and sighed

"ONE last time." I said as he grinned, "don't know how that'll help but still." I took the ball from his hand and threw it towards the hoop, closing my eyes and bracing myself for another unexpected ball-attack. But the sound of metal chains had my eyes fly open.

"NO WAY!" I cried as the ball slid through the hoop and bounced dutifully back towards me. Emmett grinned.

"Told ya."

We played for a while after, me having become surprisingly more confident. Though Emmett crushed me in the game, I did manage to make a few more shots.

"I'm impressed Bella." He said as we headed back towards the house, "Edward's gone two days and already I made you a metal head and a sport lover…and Edward couldn't even get you into bed…shame." He said, shaking his head.

"Emmett!" I protested but he just laughed and swung his arm over my shoulder. We went back inside the house, just like I had wanted, it was almost late enough for me to go to sleep. I decided to have something to eat first. All that running and jumping had me worn out.

I made myself a sandwich and joined Emmett in the lounge. He looked up from the sofa, beaming as I entered, munching on my dinner. He held up a box and as I went closer to see it I nearly dropped my sandwich.

"TWISTER? You want to play twister?!" I asked in shock. "First basketball now twister? Really Emmett…"

Emmett pouted, "If you can convince a vampire to bake brownies, I'm sure I could convince a human girl like you to play twister with a sexy guy like me." He winked.

I shook my head and plopped down on the couch. "Nope, sorry. Just not going to happen."

Emmett shrugged and sat down next to me, picking up the TV remote, "Well, if you'd rather have an alternative." He said flicking open the TV and switching to a familiar channel.

"EW Emmett! I just ate!" I protested reaching out to grab the remote control from his hand. He held it above his head.

"Will you play twister?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

I shook my head "NO!"

"Then you'll have to put up with porn for tonight"

"EMMETTT!"

"No can do Bella, go on, tell Edward! I don't care."

"EMMMEEEETTTT!!!!" I cried punching his chest. "Fine!" I shouted, crossing my arms. "I'll play the damn game."

Emmett closed the TV and set up the game in seconds. It wasn't that bad, somehow Emmett managed to spin the wheel while not moving from his position on the mat whereas I wobbled like anything to keep in position. Finally, I couldn't handle it and collapsed on Emmett.

We both burst out laughing, Emmett sitting up and taking me with him. We collapsed onto the couch, me gasping for air, Emmett still shaking with laughter.

"That didn't turn out as planned did it?" Emmett laughed

"Actually, it was exactly as I had planned. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay on my feet…or hands that long."

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Emmett joked.

We sat in silence for a few moments, I lay my head back against the sofa and closed my eyes, that is until I felt something fluffy hit my head. I looked up to see Emmett grinning, as usual, a fluffy white pillow in his hands. I grabbed a cushion from the couch and smacked him on his head. He aimed at me but I ducked under his arm and smacked him on his head again.

We continued fighting, I managed to get the pillow out of his hand but he returned seconds later with another. By the time I sank, exhausted onto the sofa, the lounge was scattered with feathers. I plucked a feather from behind Emmett's ear and handed it to him giggling.

"I'm tired."I told him. "I'd better get to bed." I finished, slapping his thigh and getting up.

"Do you want me to babysit you again tonight?" Emmett asked, "listen to you complain about me in your dreams?"

I blushed. "I'm fine" I said walking towards the stairs.

"I doubt it." I heard Emmett reply as he turned on the TV yet again. I rolled my eyes and went into Edward's room, changing into my pajamas. As I sank into bed, I let the comforting thought of Edward returning the following day, help drift me off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see...this story is coming to an end. tell me how you liked this chapter, ill be posting the last chapter soon enough. the quicker i get reviews, the more motivated i become =) thanks in advance. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed in the last chapter. Good news... this might not be the last chapter. I COULD write another...there are things I could discuss more...but I'll only know if you guys want more if you review and tell me so *cough* (thats a request to make you review *wink*) Well then....**

* * *

Chapter 10-

I slept peacefully that night, surprisingly. I woke to a loud clap of thunder outside and felt the goose bumps erupt instantaneously on my neck and arms, I shivered. I got up and quickly brushed my teeth and bounded down the stairs not bothering to change out of my pajamas. Emmett was doing push ups in the lounge, the TV tuned into MTV, rock music blaring from the speakers. I bounced up to him literally and plunked down onto his back as he was getting up for another push up.

"Hey, good morning you." He said turning his head to smile at me.

I grinned down at him "Good morning, guess what?" I asked giddily.

"What?" he asked, unmoved by my weight and continuing his workout, I laughed.

"I slept through a thunderstorm, _without _waking up and screaming." I said proudly, folding my arms across my chest and nodding my chin.

Emmett shook his head, "That's only because I was with you." He said turning off the TV with one hand.

I frowned, that would explain the protective feeling of being wrapped in someone's arm I had last night due to which I didn't wake up. "What?" I asked, "You were _with _me? You'd really do that?" I smiled at the back of his head in awe.

Emmett took a deep breath and stood up in one swift movement, I still had my legs around his back "Anything for my little sis" he said leading me into the kitchen where he set me down on the counter. He ruffled my already bed-messy hair "You know how adorably cute you look in your pajamas?" he asked.

I giggled. Giving him my best baby smile "So I've been told"

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked, I thought for a moment.

"Just a glass of milk." I replied. I watched him take out the milk carton and a glass.

"So no nightmares then last night?" he asked as he poured the milk for me. I took it from him, smiling

"None." I drank the milk thankfully, it was refreshing. I gulped it down so quickly that when I finished, I found Emmett eyeing me in a funny way. "What?" I asked self consciously. Emmett shook his head looking incredulous.

"You have a milk moustache. Like a FIVE YEAR OLD. God, you're such a baby!" he laughed. My cheeks turned red and I hastily wiped the residue milk away. Emmett kept on chuckling. I hopped off the counter and washed my glass before setting it aside and turning to Emmett. I caught the time on the clock behind him and grinned widely.

"What?" Emmett asked suspiciously, looking behind him and back at me.

"Edward comes home today" I sighed happily. Emmett rolled his eyes,

"That's good for me." I've done enough babysitting for one weekend." I narrowed my eyes at him and started towards him, finger pointing at his chest but of course, I slipped and fell against him. He didn't move, not even to steady me with his hands, I had to stand up myself. When I did, I glared at him and then looked around for the source of my falling. It was all over the kitchen floor; the remainder of the brownie mix and other ingredients from our baking session previously.

I gasped and looked around the kitchen for the first time, it was a mess. Except for my clean milk glass, there were dirty dishes everywhere and every visible surface had at least one stain. I looked in shock at the mess we had made and looked at Emmett who was frowning.

"Did we…did we do this?" I asked him uncertainly, sure we had had fun but I didn't remember making _this _big a mess. Emmett chuckled and nodded.

"Oh Bella, this is _nothing._" He said and grabbed my arm pulling me into the lounge. I looked at the feathers from our pillow fight covering the carpet and couch. HOW I didn't notice that in the morning, I had no idea. I had to get the house cleaned up before the family returned.

"Emmett! We have to clean this up…" I said rushing forward and picking up feathers. When Emmett didn't join me, I turned to see him standing where I left him, arms crossed, eyebrows raised. "What?" I asked angrily.

"Bella." He said like a father addressing a two year old, "I can get this mess cleaned up within _seconds._" He said shaking his head.

I glared at him, "You _can _but you're _not._" I accused and resumed the gathering of feathers. Emmett walked up to me and gathered a bunch himself only to plop them onto my head. "EMMMETTT!!" I protested. He reached towards me and started tickling me. I laughed and fell against the couch, kicking my feet as hard as I could. "Emm-Emmett…st-stop!" I laughed but Emmett continued to tickle me mercilessly, fingers digging into my ribcage.

"I'm not stopping until you…hmmm…" he thought of a good enough thing to torture me with "…until you say I'm the best person in the world." Emmett bargained, pausing in his tickle attack.

I knew he was fooling around and I was having fun, so I shouted in mock determination, "NEVER!!!" only to be rewarded with Emmett ticking me harder. I gasped for breath, kicking and punching him, "OKAY, OKAY!!! YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD EMMETT CULLEN!!!" I shouted, his fingers still tickling me.

"Really? I thought you thought of me to be the best, how heartbreaking" came a velvety voice from behind us. Emmett stopped tickling me and looked up, grinning. I jumped onto the head of the couch and flew to the doorway, jumping into Edward's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him into a tight hug. Edward laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist knotting the other in my hair.

"I missed you." I mumbled. He held me tight against him,

"I missed you to, love. More than you missed me." He said pulling back to look at me. I stared into his soft golden eyes, light after hunting. His hair was damp from the rainstorm outside, his lips full and soft, the perfect planes of his face pale ivory. He was just as beautiful as any God. How I managed to spend two days without him, I had no idea.

"Not likely" I whispered leaning in to kiss him. My lips met with his in the most beautiful welcoming home kiss ever. It felt amazing, it was soft and loving. He pulled back soon, rubbing his nose playfully against my own. I smiled, my eyes closed. "That felt good." I said.

"Mmm…" he agreed, setting me down on the floor and wrapping an arm around my waist. He then turned to face Emmett, "Hello Emmett." He said formally "I see that Bella thinks of you quite highly, managed to brainwash her successfully?" he asked.

"I was just joking" I mumbled.

Emmett grinned at Edward and jumped over the couch, coming to give him a punch on his arm. "You're girlfriend very nearly made me go mad this weekend," he said, looking down at me. I smiled innocently up at him. Edward's arms tightened around my waist.

"Don't you dare…" he warned. Emmett just laughed.

"What were you two doing when I came in?" Edward asked, looking around Emmett at the mess in the lounge, "What the-"

Before either Emmett or I could explain, we heard the front door burst open and Alice and Rosalie entered the lounge in a matter of seconds, followed by Carlisle, Jasper and Esme. Alice immediately pulled me away from Edward to hug me while Rosalie rushed to Emmett and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss.

I grimaced, "Ugh, get a room." I told them.

Edward and Alice burst out laughing as Emmett broke away from Rosalie, "Now that's what I call a kiss." He growled grinning at Rosalie then turning to face us, he glared. "No need to be jealous Bella, I'm sure you and Edward are getting there. Pretty soon Edward, you might just even get her into bed." He said, winking.

I felt a rush of air that made my hair ruffle and then I saw Jasper and Carlisle standing between Edward and Emmett, Edwards nostrils flared, his expression murderous and Emmett grinning, arm around Rosalie who looked unmoved by the whole situation.

"Edward…Edward don't" Carlisle said, "Emmett was just joking." He put an arm on his shoulder and Edward shrugged it off, turning to come back to me, it was also probably due to Jasper's power. He put an arm around me and turned to take me upstairs. I turned back to look at Emmett who winked at me. I shook my head, smiling slightly. Alice looked longingly at me. I was sure she wanted to chat but Edward didn't seem like he was in the mood to be contradicted in his actions so she let it go.

Edward led me into his room and pulled me onto his lap on the bed. I gladly obliged, I had missed him so much. He wrapped his arms around me, resting his cheek on the top of my head. I snuggled closer into his chest, fisting my hand in his shirt breathing deeply in his scent that I had missed so much.

"He didn't mean it Edward," I said quietly. I felt him sigh and looked up at him he smiled warmly down at me.

"I know." He said before he captured my lips in a kiss. I broke away soon gasping for breath. Edward kissed the corner of my mouth before pulling me onto the bed. I settled myself in the crook of his arm, his hand making patterns on my shoulder.

"Anything interesting happen while hunting?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"Nothing at all, I missed you so much though. Jasper very nearly went mad, said it was too much emotion for him to concentrate on enjoying himself." He laughed. I laughed along with him.

"I missed you too Edward." I whispered, kissing a sensitive spot on his neck. He took a sharp intake of breath.

"We should go downstairs, I can hear Alice commanding me to bring you down." He said, sighing and getting up.

"Alice will be Alice." I said taking his hand and standing up. Edward eyed me, I looked down and saw my pink pajamas and blushed. "Oh yeah, I uh…was too excited about you getting home to change." I said smiling.

Edward gave me a quick kiss and told me he would wait until I changed into some other clothes. I changed as quickly as I could and we went downstairs together. Alice stood at the foot of the stairs, her arms crossed, and foot tapping impatiently, glaring at us. "I thought you'd never come." She said dramatically.

"Bella, what did you two do to the kitchen? And the lounge?" Esme asked smiling, coming out of the kitchen. I blushed and looked at Emmett who was seated on the sofa, kissing Rosalie; he winked at me, not breaking the kiss.

"Uh…I…sorry Esme." I blushed; I hated Emmett for making me justify our actions alone. "I'll clean it all up, I promise." I said hastily.

"Already taken care of" Alice said coming to pull me away from Edward "Now if brother dear allows it, I'd like to catch up with you Bella," she said.

I looked up at Edward who sighed, shaking his head at his impatient sister. Alice pulled me over to the couch, "OH MY GOSH! She said, "I TOTALLY know you saw that new comedy with that adorable actor watisname… how was it? I've been DYING to see it, I heard Christian Dior designed a dress specifically for the ballroom scene in the end, how was it? TELL ME!!! Oh AND," she dropped her voice to a whisper. "I know what you got for…" she nodded in the direction of Emmett and Rosalie.

I slapped her arm "ALICE! Don't! Do you want Emmett to throw a fit?!" Rosalie looked over at us suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Emmett on the other hand warned me through his eyes. I took it as a sign to shut up and obliged.

"So will we ever find out what you two did to this place? What did you do while we were gone?" Carlisle asked, looking from Emmett to me.

Emmett looked at me and I looked back at him, suppressing a grin.

"Oh…Nothing much" we both said together.

* * *

**A/N: Howd you like it? There could be alot more done in the next chappie...IF there IS a next... ;) you know what to do... =)**


	11. Want More?

**_The sequel is up! It's titled_**

**_"The hazards of a Ski Holiday" you can find the link on my profile. I thought about continuing it in this story but since this is the "Weekend" blues, i decided to end the story with the end of the weekend. But...fear not, THOASH promises more Emmett and Bella goodness as Emmett trys his best to impress his wife on their anniversary with a little help from our Bella. _**

**_Hope you'll like it! _**

**_Do check it out! _**

**_** Thank you to those who reviwed and supported me throughout this fiction, you guys were the reason I was encouraged to write! keep encouraging and reviewing!**_**

**_CS_**


End file.
